107638-the-cost-to-respec
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Well, that didn't take long. :lol: | |} ---- ---- lol yeah - the devs have already hinted that the cost is going to change...who knows when that will get implemented though. They need a system like WoW has for respecs...lower cost that goes up to a maximum of 50g the more you respec in X amount of time and then declines back to the minimum over time. Or you know, just lower it to a more reasonable cost (10-20g imo.) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Halt, squire! Thou have disrespected the game. Prepare yeself for the wrath of one thousand suns white knights. | |} ---- I think hes implying more about each respec while only 50 gold and it is a bit pricey for a lot of players.. will cost fortunes to experiment with different builds. | |} ---- Thats what the PTR is for xD and I think that was their plan, to get more people on the PTR as well | |} ---- Because everyone else is allowed to have their opinion (Complaint) about the game and I am not allowed mine with a side of justification to why I think that is? | |} ---- I laughed. Why so serious. Good gravy, people. Calm down. I was laughing at the timing, not the sentiment. (Though I also think it's a bit much.) | |} ---- ---- Not being too serious at all, I simply pointed out something to someone else being too serious about a games restrictions set by its devs, and because of what you said in all of its vagueness, incited the haters of all people who disagree with them about making this game easier on all aspects. | |} ---- Everytime someone has a great suggestion for the game, a fan boy has to come in and tell us why he thinks it's fine the way things are. 50g is way too much. | |} ---- ---- ---- That would work also | |} ---- Gotcha. I wasn't trying to incite anything. Just giggling because I'd just read the "inb4 someone says l2p noob" or something like that. And then, there you were. Anyway, not picking a fight. You're both entitled to your opinions on this. I get around the respec cost by doing stupid dailies and doing my research before committing to it. I *do* think it's too expensive, but that's 'cuz I'm cheap, not because I can't afford. Heck, six months from now, we'll probably be laughing at 50gs | |} ---- Well you think its a great suggestion, I dont, so that automatically labels me as a fanboy? im far from a fanboy, I state what I think is wrong with the game, and I also state what I think is fine. With your logic, if I followed it (which I dont) I would say, "This aspect is fine within the game, but a whiny child always has to come in and tell us why he thinks things are broken" 50g is too much in your opinion, its not in mine | |} ---- ---- No worries :) I didnt think you were, I liked your segments of morning coffee back then, but I had to direct my reply via quote from you due to other people taking what you said out of context to attack me with it. | |} ---- ---- No you didn't. The people that are ok with the 50g are most likely the ones that exploited the economy in the beginning and have a ton of money. For those of us that didn't and want to try different skills and abilities 50g is too much. | |} ---- ---- Ya thats probably the arguement on the other side of this issue I would semi-agree with, is people who are trying to find the middle ground between re-speccing who are prone / used to re-speccing a lot just to run different things. Though to keep in mind is that I believe Carbine wanted to make people work for all aspects of what they are not used to (Other MMOs prior to this giving players an easier time and access to this and that) as well as encourage players to be more careful with what they pick within their 2 action sets (at least until they expand it to 3) and if by chance they are not careful or want to experiment, they want players to work for the experimentation. Thats not to say its justifiable just for the re-spec but they HAVE done so for many other aspects of the game, such as Dye cost for more expensive Dyes (Black, Red, white) etc. They put a heavy emphasis on Scaling difficulty and cost. Re-spec is cheap at earlier levels (You can re-spec and try out diff things as you progress) they expect by level 50 you know full well what each branch does in respects to the other. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- 2.5 plat is not 10 plat. Whoever makes 10 plat within two hours isn't playing WildStar. They're playing Economy Simulator 2014. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I quite enjoyed the tasting facility as well when changing my spec around. hmmm I haven't logged in to CO for awhile, I should do that....my super group is probably like "Wtf happened to that guy?" In particular I liked the dummies and the attack simulations too... I think it might actually fit pretty well in the Wildstar universe too even if it was jsut housing plot plugged based, maybe make it so that you can try specs differently while in housing? | |} ---- ---- ---- So you are admiting that if more people knew what you were farming, then it would saturate the market and you could not make as much money per hour? Sounds like, on average, the majority of the player base is still limited in how much wealth they can acquire. It is a really bad idea to set your baseline prices based on what a few exceptional outliers can do. | |} ---- not sure what dailies you are doing, but I want in! | |} ---- ---- There are a lot of income sources in this game but there are also a lot of expenses. 50G for an AMP respec everytime at level is a bit much considering how often things change in this game and number of roles any single class can fill. Why not 1g and then +1g every successive respec up to 50g? Or give us vouchers(other NCsoft games did this) when devs change amp in patches. | |} ---- ---- ---- Capped on EG, do dailies. Get the money buff from house. | |} ---- ---- ---- Its possible to make lots of plat very fast, sure. the problem is doing so either requires 1: playing the market well 2: enjoying grinding content at 50 after elder gem cap. | |} ---- this supposes you do the dailies every day. I sure as hell dont. they were boring, uninspired time sinks. attaching easy gold to them simply punishes people who dont want to do the same shit every day forever in order to have fun. | |} ---- ---- Assuming the drop rate holds constant, the market bears 3-5 people dumping 20 Signs each every hour without a price drop, you don't mind only being able to do it for 75 minutes before you have to stop because of limited CX postings, limited interference in zone... it's probably possible, but it's a little bit of economics in a vacuum. Honestly, balance is too variable on a day to day in an MMO to have "balanced build" cost 50g every single time. Even just giving a single free respec per LAB, per character, after any serious balance patch, would go a long way... | |} ---- ---- What was also cool about the older system in WoW was that you knew people understood how to play their effing class and not just show up deciding to be a healer one day, screwing your Adventure. Most people LIKE the fact that you're actually expected to do a little research and figure out which AMP/s willl be best for you. If you can't be bothered to do a little number crunching before you buy your stuff, you deserve to be stuck with it anyway. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I never said they were fun, but they're the easiest way to earn some fast plat, at least when you're EG capped. The dailies have forever scarred me, and I'm still not beloved. | |} ---- You're right, we should all just follow the meta and Google our builds before hand and never change our builds once we have them, also report all suspicious activity to local law enforcement and hate the other faction. Stick to the meta, Google your build, practice it everyday, play your role, do dallies, repeat after me: I am free. | |} ---- This is my main concern. Gold sinks are necessary, but when skills are constantly changed both positively and negatively, then AMP choices can change as well. Forcing the player to pay for changes made by the devs is ill thought out. Either make it a nominal fee across the board, institute an increase and decay in cost based on frequency of change and/or include a free reset when skills/AMPs are buffed and/or nerfed accordingly. | |} ----